(1) Technical Field
The present disclosure belongs to the technical field of ultrasound image processing, and in particular relates to ultrasound image processing methods for quantifying extent of rheumatism for diagnostic purposes and ultrasound diagnostic devices using same.
(2) Description of Related Art
Recently it is becoming common to use ultrasound diagnostic devices to evaluate disease activity of arthritis, including rheumatoid arthritis (for example, JP 2013-056156). Primarily B-mode images and power Doppler images are used in disease activity evaluation; synovial thickening, synovial fluid retention, and bone erosion being observable in B-mode images, and synovial inflammation being observable in power Doppler images.